Shattered Innocence
by WriterOnWheels
Summary: He lives for this; holding Ryan in his arms, laughing with him, loving him. Troy and Ryan are enjoying a budding relationship as they prepare for the Winter Musical but then Ryan receives news that will change their lives forever. How will they cope?


**AN: I'm back! I bet you all thought I'd disappeared off the face of the planet or something. Truth is, I've just started Grad School and I'm busier than ever but this idea would not leave me alone! So here I am…and I promise not to stay away for so long this time. And now a few notes:**

**This is slash so if that's not your thing, please hit the back button on your trusty internet browser. **

**I'm just going to come out and say it now, I don't know how often I will put up a new chapter. Grad School is intense! But I hope you guys like the story enough to stick with me until the end. **

**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own High School Musical; if I did it wouldn't be appropriate for Disney. **

**And now, on with the story…**

**Story © 2009 by WriterOnWheels.**

Shattered Innocence

Bliss (n): _complete happiness. See also paradise, heaven._

Troy Bolton wasn't one to believe in luck. He spent countless hours in the gym practicing free-throws and three pointers to improve his game, impress his Dad, and earn his status as the undeniable 'King of East High.'

He hunkered down for days, and many nights, in the East High music room with Kelsi running lines and perfecting songs so he didn't embarrass himself in the Winter Musicale. He wasn't an actor but if anyone asked, he'd say that he faked it pretty well.

He earned great grades that were sure to send him on the road to Berkeley on a scholarship, or so he hoped, come September.

He had learned early on the art of hard work and perseverance. He'd lived his 18 years of life on that principle and had no intention of stopping.

But, as his eyes opened against the blinding sunlight on that warm October morning in Albuquerque, Troy Bolton couldn't believe how _lucky _he really was. As his hazy mind awakened from its slumber, it didn't take long to realize that he wasn't in his bedroom. Or alone for that matter. The light wind tousled his hair as the body next to him cocooned closer in search of warmth against the chill. Moments later a hand lands on his chest, desperately seeking his touch even in sleep. He can't stop the grin that passes his lips as he cradles the hand in his own, leaving soft kisses on the nimble fingers.

He loves moments like this, full of a soft sweetness that lets him forget all of the expectations, judgment, and ridicule that awaits them on the outside. He finds himself wishing that they could stay like this forever, lost in the safety of each other's arms.

But that dream comes crashing down—literally—when he attempts to roll onto his left side and instead finds himself landing with a thud in the dewey grass. Bewildered, he looked up from his spot on the grass, biting back the string of curse words resting on his tongue. It all made sense now.

They'd fallen asleep in the hammock last night, exhausted after a night of talking and stargazing in his backyard. He hated that hammock; after all he had endured years of merciless teasing from his friends about his difficulties with actually staying _in _the thing for longer than five minutes. Last night, however, one flash of those big puppy dog eyes he loved so much and Troy was a goner, and before he had known what was happening, he found himself settling into the soft netting for a night with his love.

It had been perfect. Until now. He _really _hated that hammock. And the puppy dog eyes, yup, he hated those too.

It's not until he's settled back into the hammock, willing sleep to come for him once again, that a memory descends on his heart.

He chastises himself for not remembering sooner. Today was, he knew, the anniversary of the most important day of his life.

The day his world changed forever. The day he truly accepted himself. The day he learned to _live. _

For, one year ago today, Troy Bolton asked Ryan Evans on a date and the rest as they say…is history.

A complicated, beautiful history that he'll cherish for the rest of his life.

Sleep long forgotten, Troy rolls onto his stomach and peers into the peaceful face of his love. Ryan's eyelashes are casting shadows on to his cheeks and, as Troy watches him sleep, he can't help but think how angelic he looks in this moment. It's fitting, he thinks, for Ryan had been his savior from the moment they'd met.

Minutes pass before Troy grows tired of the quiet; suddenly overcome with the need to see those blue eyes he loves so much. Breaking the peace that surrounds him he leans down, placing a whispery kiss on Ryan's forehead.

"Ryan" he coos. "Wake up, baby."

"Sleepy." Ryan mumbles, his eyes remaining closed as an agitated sigh passes his lips.

Troy grins, running a gentle finger along Ryan's cheekbone to ease him awake. "I know you're sleepy, babe." he whispers, dropping a kiss to his lips. "It's early…but today's our day."

The words don't register right away, and Troy momentarily worries that Ryan hasn't caught their hidden meaning, but soon he's laughing as Ryan rains a flurry of kisses on his nose, eyelids, and his cheeks.

But the real kiss, the one that says _I missed you, I need you, and I love you_, comes seconds later as their lips meet in a sweet dance. At that moment, Troy knows that this could never possibly get old. He lives for this; holding Ryan in his arms, laughing with him, loving him. The moments of simplicity that had existed only in the happiest of dreams one year ago.

They spend hours under the sun's soft glow, but the beautiful silence is eventually broken by Ryan's soft voice.

"Happy Anniversary, Troy." he murmurs. "Thank you for loving me."

Troy smiles, his heart filling with an overwhelming sense of peace at the sentiment. "Happy Anniversary, Ry." he whispers. I do love you…more than Sharpay loves her Jimmy Choo flip-flops."

Ryan gasps, a look of mock offense crossing his features as he stands from the hammock and runs across the yard, waiting for Troy to follow. When they meet again on the patio Troy stands staunch still, waiting for the onslaught he knows is coming. This was Ryan, after all; he wasn't known as the Drama King for nothing.

"You." he says seriously, poking Troy in the chest as he tries desperately to bite back the laugh building in his throat. "You just compared my love for you to a pair of shoes, Troy. Seriously."

Troy chuckles, sticking his lip out in the trademark pout he knows Ryan can't resist. "Sorry Ry," he says softly. "I must have hit my head when I fell out of the hammock."

Ryan's tirade stops. "Again, Troy?" he questions between bouts of hysterical laughter. "Really? We need to get you a safety harness for that thing."

Troy nods, averting his eyes and turning the Bolton pout on in full force.

Ryan smiles softly, lowering his head so he can kiss away that beautiful pout. It's a kiss full of innocence. Full of hope. Full of love.

"You're a dork." he murmurs between soft kisses. "But you're _my _dork. Mine."

At that moment, with those simple words, Troy Bolton learns the meaning of true bliss.

But, as they say, untempered bliss can never last.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this. It's my first attempt at writing HSM fiction since I finished **_**Daddy's Little Girl. **_**Remember, reviews are love.**


End file.
